The disposing in wells of electrical submersible systems has been done for many years using jointed tubular conduits with an electrical motor, and a fluid transducer connected to the bottom of the jointed tubing. Consecutive joints of tubular conduits are connected and lowered into a well with the assistance of a rig mast and hoisting equipment, whilst unspooling and connecting to the outer diameter of the tubing a continuous length of electrical power transmission cable. This method of disposing the electrical submersible fluid transducer system is well know to those familiar with the art of producing non-eruptive sources of oil and gas from the subterranean environment. The retrieval of these electrical submersible fluid transducer systems is also commonly accomplished by pulling the jointed tubing out of the well simultaneously with the electrical submersible motor and fluid transducer system and the electrical power transmission cable. The following prior art references are believed to be pertinent to the invention claimed in the present application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,705; 4,105,279; 4,494,602; 4,589,717; 5,180,140; 5,746,582 and 5,871,051; International patent application No. WO98122692 and European patent specifications Nos. 470576 and 745176. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,929, 5,180,140 and 5,191,173 teach the art of deploying and retrieving an electrical submersible system in oil wells using coiled or continuous tubing. These coiled tubing disposal methods often use large coiled tubing spool diameters owing to the radius of curvature possible of the continuous tubing. Hence the surface spooling devices that these systems require to inject and retrieve the continuous tubing are cumbersome, and require special surface and subterranean equipment for deployment and intervention.
Other previous art disclosed in the literature teaches the disposal and retrieval of the subterranean electrical fluid transducer system with wireline or wire rope as structural support for simultaneously disposing the electrical power transmission cable with the system. Hence these wireline methods and apparatus involve the use of large and unique surface intervention equipment to handle the weight and spool used for the electrical power cable and the wire rope to be run in the well. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,582 discloses the retrieval of a submersible pumps whilst leaving an electrical motor and cable in a well. Hence the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,582 teaches the retrieval and deployment of the mechanical portion of an electrical submersible fluid transmission system whilst leaving the electrical motor and other component parts of the electrical submersible system disposed in the disposal of the electrical motor separately from the electrical power transmission cable. In the case of artificially lifted wells powered with electrical submersible motor systems, the current art is to dispose the required transducer assembly, for example a pump or compressor assembly, with an electrical motor and electrical power cable simultaneously into the well with a supporting member. This supporting member is jointed tubing from a surface rig, a coiled tubing unit with continues tubing or braided cable. The tubing or a braided cable is required as the electrical power cable is not able to support its own weight in the well and hence must be connected and disposed in the well with a structural member for support. In the case of jointed pipe deployed from a rig, the power cable is attached to the electrical motor on surface, and the cable is attached to the tubing as the electrical motor, transducer, and tubing are disposed into the well casing or tubing. The attachment of the cable to the tube is done by the use of steel bands, cast clamps, and other methods known to those familiar with the oil and gas business. In other methods, the power cable is placed inside of continuous tubing or attached to the outside of continuous tubing with bands as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,173. This continuous tubing is often referred to in the industry as coiled tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,929 teaches the use of the continuous tubing with the electrical power transmission cable inside of the tube. In all cases where electrical submersible fluid transducers systems are disposed and retrieved from wells the electric motor and electrical power transmission cable are deployed or retrieved simultaneously.
It is well known to those familiar with electrical submersible power cable that the action of removing the cable from the well can result in damage to the electrical power transmission cable, in a variety of ways. The damage inflicted on the electrical power cable can be due to bending stresses imposed on the cable during the disposal and retrieval. The conventional electrical power cable insulation, wrapping, and shields can develop stress cracks from the spooling of the cable over sheaves and spools devices used to deploy the cable. Another failure mode associated with submersible power transmission cable is caused form impact loads or crushing of the cable as it is disposed or retrieved in the wells. It is also well known that gases found in subterranean environments impregnated the permeability of the electrical power transmission cable's insulation, wrapping and shields.
This gas is trapped in the permeability of the insulation at a pressure similar to the pressure found inside the well. When the cable is retrieved from the well the electrically powered transmission cable is exposed to ambient pressures. This will create a pressure differential between gas encapsulated in the cable insulation and the ambient surface pressure conditions. The rate of impregnated gas expansion from the higher pressure inside of the cable insulation expanding towards the lower pressure of the ambient conditions can sometimes exceed the cable insulation permeability's ability to equalise the pressure differential. The result is a void, or stressing of the insulation, and premature failure of the cable. The requirement to retrieve and dispose the electrical power transmission cable with the electrical submersible fluid traducer system also requires the use of specialised surface intervention equipment. This can require very large rigs, capable of pulling tubing, electrical power transmission cable, and electrical submersible fluid transducers. In the offshore environment these well intervention methods require semi-submersible drill ships and platforms. In the case of jointed conduit deployed in a plurality of threaded lengths, normally 9-12 m each, the pulling equipment is a drilling or pulling rig at surface. In the case that the electrical power transmission cable and assembly are disposed connected to or in continuous tubing, a specialised coiled tubing rig is required at surface. This coiled tubing unit consisting of an injector head, a hydraulic power unit, and a large diameter spooling device containing the continuous coiled tubing all located on the surface. This disposal and retrieval method requires significant space at the earth's surface or sea floor. The reasons for intervening in a well to retrieve or dispose an electrical submersible transducer system are well know to those familiar with the art of fluid removing fluids from wells. There are at least two classical reasons for intervention in wells disposed with electrical submersible fluid transducer systems. These include the need to increase fluid production, or the need to repair the disposed electrical submersible power system. The reason for requiring increased fluid production is dependent on many factors including but not limited to economical and reservoir management techniques discussed in the literature. The reasons for intervening for repair or to replace the electrical submersible fluid transducer systems are due to normal equipment wear and the subsequent loss of fluid production capacity, catastrophic equipment failure, and changes in the fluid production capacity of the subterranean fluid reservoir. The equipment failures can be caused due to subterranean electrical failures in the electrical motor windings, electrical motor insulation degradation due to heat or mechanical wear, conductive fluid leaking into the motor, wear or failure of the fluid transducer parts, wear of electrical motor bearings, shaft vibrations, changes in inflow performance of the reservoir, and other phenomena known to those familiar with the art of fluid production from wells. Therefore, it is often required to change out component parts of the electrical submersible fluid transducer system, but not necessarily the electrical power transmission cable. However, owing to prior art the power cable is retrieved when the electrical motor or the motor seals fail.